


Angels in Everything

by 2am_limbo



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Adam Parrish Is Trying His Best, Adam Parrish-centric, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POV Ronan Lynch, Past Child Abuse, Ronan Lynch Loves Adam Parrish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:08:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26511913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2am_limbo/pseuds/2am_limbo
Summary: Ronan knew and understood why Adam loved to be held.
Relationships: Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Comments: 19
Kudos: 120





	Angels in Everything

**Author's Note:**

> ***Brief mention of past child abuse injuries, but nothing different from the books.***

Ronan knew and understood why Adam loved to be held. He loved the weight of it, he craved it. He loved when Ronan would lay on top of him in bed, or anywhere, really, and add some of his weight. He loved when Ronan would pull him into his lap on the couch so that his legs would dangle off the other side of Ronan's, and then wrap his arms around him tightly. It had nothing at all to do with the attention, really, even though Adam did appreciate that from Ronan and had gotten used to it. It was more than that, though. 

Rather, it was the act and feeling of safety and security that he never had. Ronan made him feel safe. Sometimes if he had had a particularly rough day, Adam would take it instead of looking at Ronan with that longing expression in his eyes. He would come home from Boyd's late at night to find Ronan on the couch, and he'd curl up in Ronan's lap while still in his coveralls, and Ronan would do what he always did. He’d hold him tightly and wouldn't let go until Adam was ready. He had been touch-starved for years and years. Never got a pat on the back, never got a hug from parents who were supposed to love and support him, only beatings. 

Sometimes Ronan would watch Adam's face morph from its usually exhausted and stressed state where that crease was everpresent between his eyes, to something peaceful and calm and _Adam_ when he fell asleep against him in his lap, and Ronan would wonder how Adam survived, allowed himself to survive. 

Ronan knew why, but he was always awed by it. Adam Parrish was the strongest person alive in his book, and he was so proud of him that sometimes it hurt. But Ronan was strong, too, and he always thought that he would never have been able to make it through a childhood like Adam had. 

Sometimes when Adam was asleep against him and Ronan had him bundled close, he would gently trace along his face where all of his past bruises, cuts, and burns once were. Ronan had memorized all of them. He remembered where he and Adam were when he first saw each of them. He remembered what Adam was wearing. He remembered each excuse even though Adam knew that Ronan knew better, but it was an ingrained reaction.

Ronan would trace the deep and visible scar above his eyebrow that Adam had to stitch himself. The long-gone bruises along his beautiful and sharp cheekbones, down around his jawbone, the soft skin around his eyes, the bridge of his nose, the burn mark at his collarbone... and Adam would sigh in his sleep and sink a little deeper. 

Ronan loved this, too. No one who didn’t know him well would ever expect it of him, but he was a caretaker, and Adam always saw that in him as they grew closer. Adam saw it with Opal, with Chainsaw, with his animals at the Barns. He loved Adam deeply, more than he would ever be able to articulate, and he was so _happy_ and relieved when Adam first started to allow Ronan to take care of him, to let him comfort him without any strings attached. Since that first night when Ronan saw that realization really sunk in for Adam, he would come home and this would be a ritual of theirs just about every day. Adam would come in and climb into Ronan's lap, or Ronan would take his hand and guide him there, wherever they happened to be, and Adam would let himself sink into Ronan. Later at night when they went to bed, Adam would reciprocate and hold Ronan to hopefully avoid any nightmares or to be able to gently coax him awake from one if needed.

Since their first kiss in their bedroom and as they steadily grew closer together ever since, every night as Adam held him and was pressed tightly against his back, Ronan would close his eyes and reach out to God, _thank you, thank you, thank you_.

* * *

When Adam went off to Harvard, Ronan dreamed him a black weighted blanket that would forever smell like him and the Barns.


End file.
